


Unresolved

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Armand is brooding on Daniel's last disappearance. The peace between them becomes strained.





	

Armand stared at the falling rain outside the window, the sound of thunder softly rolling before fading away. The storm was moving out of the city area, leaving everything covered in humidity. Clack clack clack.. Daniel was typing again, the sound not unpleasant as he heard the other gears thrumming and clicking along as well. Brown eyes turned, his expression one of boredom. He wouldn't disturb his companion, not yet. The air had finally settled between them, the stress and strain of their fighting coming to a head. Daniel had fled by daylight for nearly two months before he'd found him, his body racked with fever as he laid in an alley. Armand had rushed him to the emergency room. It had been silence between them, his fear of another fight ending in his companion's permanent disappearance keeping him from speaking up.   
"You're being awfully quiet." The sound of Daniel's voice was a relief and a spike of fear driven into his chest. "Just thinking.." He replied softly, turning to look at Daniel. He was thinner, much thinner, than he'd been before. Blonde hair had gotten a bit shaggy, letting the different shades in it come to the surface. "About what?" He asked, turning to Armand. Ah, those violet eyes could melt him at times. They were regaining their luster once more. He softened, turning to look back out the window.   
He heard Daniel sigh then, the scratching of the chair as it moved back, before warm arms came around him. "You're being melancholy. What's wrong?" He closed his eyes, listening to that soft tenor. His face would've contorted in his pain then, but he kept that mask securely in place. He wanted to cry, to bury his face into Daniel's chest, and demand he never do such a thing again, but he stayed motionless. "You were sick when I found you, so close to death.." His voice was a whisper.   
"So? You've found me a million times over like that. What was so different about this time?" He offered simply, moving back toward the chair. A sound like thunder erupted, but it didn't come from outside. Daniel swiveled on his heel, eyes wide with shock. Armand blinked, feeling his hand cracking through to the dry wall and nearly through to the outside. "What the..?! Boss, what the fuck?!" He yelled.   
Armand stood, hiding his own shock at his actions and turning to look back at Daniel. "You know what the doctor told me when I brought you there? He told me that I found you just in the nick of time." His voice was soft as he stared at his companion. Daniel's eyes searched his for a moment, his face softening. "Boss.." He sighed, moving towards him once more. Warm arms encircled him, soft lips pressing against his cheek.   
"I didn't think I'd get mugged as soon as I landed, boss. Luckily they only took my money and not my life." He could see Daniel's mind fighting between hoping that he'd give in and the guilt of not calling as soon as it had happened. Amber eyes turned up then, that sharp tongue doing as it usually did. "Did you think that pushing and flirting with death in such a manner would change my mind?" He asked softly. Daniel's face went from shock to anger, the guilt dissipating in the building fury. "No, but can you fault me for trying?" He snapped, moving back. "I thought that maybe I could get away, forget that you.." He stopped himself, his jaw clenching, but Armand had already seen into his mind.   
"That I'm a selfish bastard?" Armand finished for him, moving a step back before crossing his arms in front of his chest, amber eyes turning down. "I didn't mean.." "No, you did." Armand snapped back, his gaze turning fierce as he looked to Daniel. "I'm a selfish bastard, but you're the one who runs away and looks for danger to remind me that, one day, I will lose you. You're the one that almost died because you wanted to be immortal so badly, to be dead like me, that you went into the city in winter and was mugged and left to fend for yourself."   
Daniel scowled then as well, violet eyes heating up as he felt himself turn to defense. "Yeah, well, not like it did much good, did it? You could've healed me, but instead I was in the hospital for a week while you sat there bemoaning that I just might die even though you had the power to stop it! You'd rather see me die! Hell, you've threatened..to kill me.." He accused, but his accusations began to die off.   
Armand stood there, arms crossed, as twin streaks of red trailed down his face. Daniel sighed. "The hell..." He moved closer then, his defenses going down some. "I had thought you'd died in the hospital. Do you even know what it's like to think someone you love is dead? It hurts, Daniel." He choked, looking up. Daniel ran a hand through his hair. He'd heard Armand say it before, but it never felt as real as it did now. "You really do love me?" It was more an action of awe than anything. Amber eyes turned fiercely to him, the venom still stinging in his companion. "If I didn't I would've killed you already."   
Daniel stepped forward, causing Armand to step back. He sighed, reaching forward. The redhead swatted his hand away, face contorting in rage and pain. "Don't! Don't touch me." The reporter frowned. "Don't push me away." He replied softly. His fingertips reached Armand's cheek, brushing the red streaks away. He'd usually lean in, try to catch any of the blood he could on his tongue, but not this time. Armand tolerated the action, amber orbs closing with a sigh.   
He felt warm arms embrace him then, his body stiffening. Daniel held him for a moment before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I love you too, boss. I didn't mean to worry you like that, just wanted to get away and let things settle." He replied softly. Armand relaxed only slightly. "I don't want you to die, Daniel. I don't want to turn you either." He whispered. "I know, but one or the other will happen eventually. Let's not think of it right now, alright?" He sighed, taking Armand's hand in his own. "I'm alive and I'm here. Let's enjoy tonight, even if it is raining cats and dogs still." That got him a small smile, brown eyes still not looking up at him just yet. "Hey, let's watch a movie? I know there's a few good ones that just came out." He mused. Armand looked up finally, giving a slight nod. "I'd like that."


End file.
